School days of the Ancient Ones
by Demon Lord of Blood
Summary: summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own rosario+vampire

This work is a collaboration with Kaos and Magnus so make sure to check out his profile

* * *

Two youngsters were standing at an abandoned bus stop, one young male, and a chibi female, nothing could have been taken as a signal for they to be related in any way, yet they were the same, and at the same time, they couldn't have been more different.

"How did you talk me into this?", asked the taller midnight black haired boy, while idly playing with his white blazer.

"It took a lot of alcohol, pictures of all out victims, and two tickets for a JAM Project concert... On another note, what kind of youki are you going to be disguised as?", Replied the pretty chibigirl at his side, who was 2' 10'' tall, her head adorned with her silver hair, and dressed in a black shirt and black pants combo

"What do you mean by that?, why should we disguise as lowly youki?", the white clad boy asked, with a knowing and teasing smile, one that the little girl hated with all her being, yet she loved to use it on everyone

"Youkai academy is for monsters, and we cant just say: oh! were just a couple of ancient deities who are bored and decided to go have fun messing with the only one pseudo-human on campus. I mean, geez! that would go utterly wrong! don't you think?", the girl explained, hating with all her heart the ridiculously faked face of surprise on the boy

"Fine, fine, what are you going to be disguised as, Mocken?", The boy asked, this time really curious

"Hhhhmmmmmmmmm... I'm going as a zashiki-warashi", The girl, now identified as Mocken, answered, enjoying for first time a truthfully expression on the face of the boy

"A house spirit!", the unidentified person said surprised before nodding, "That's actually a good one for you! it explains why you are so small, and if you use any of your powers, no one will be able to tell you aren't one, cause they are pretty rare", the boy finished

"So what are you going to be, Ankiseth? hurry up and tell! me the bus is almost here!", Mocken pressed on the subject, for she really wanted to know

"Umm... a hikari no seishin... i guess... come on let's get on the bus", the boy, now identified as Ankiseth, replied, while guiding the way into the bus, annoying Mocken in the way

As they entered the buss they notice a dark-haired kid, reading a letter, about halfway back

'Hey that's the human! isn't it, Ankiseth?', Mocken asked, using her telepathy

'Hhmmm, yes, but there's something else that has been sealed there too, I wonder what it is...', Ankiseth replied, with that, they took the seats across the seat from the kid

"Hello! I'm Mocken and this is Ankiseth, who are you?" Mocken asked with a smile and a cheerful attitude, The kid looked taken aback for a moment before replying

"I'm Tsukune, are you guys new students?", Tsukune asked, trying to be as polite as possible, he wanted new friends, not new enemies

"No, we are transfers, when we arrive can you kindly direct us to... {consults a note} miss Nekonome's classroom is?", Ankiseth replied, while using one of his tender smiles, one suited for a being of pure light, and merciful warmth

"I can do you better than that, I'll take you there myself, you are in the same class as me", Tsukune replied, happy to have found more nice people to be around with... he just hoped that they will take him kindly when they get wind of him being human...

As Tsukune finished talking the bus stopped and the doors opened, as they filed out the bus driver suddenly had a far off look, the gods above decided to gave a warning, for they were VERY afraid of whatever the two worst deities could be scheming

"Little by little, from here on out, those little mistakes that that you made in life will pile up, bringing you down. At any rate, terrible things are going to happen at yokai acadamy." With those final words of advice/warning the bus pulled off treating the trio to the sight of the campus built on the barren cliff.

"I like it", Mocken and Ankiseth said at the same time, showing for half of a second their grins... grins that could have killed angels and demons by sheer terror... and all the gods above shivered at the same time

"Come on lets find my friends, then I'll take you to the classroom", Tsukune said as he turned around to face the transfer duo, who were now smiling like innocents little angels... until he looked away, then they morphed into evil smiles.

'Ankiseth, don't you got a feeling that that bus driver knew who we are?', Mocken asked with her telepathic skill

'Yes, its kind of disturbing, usually they don't intervene until we make our first movement, ah well he didn't say anything relevant, and no covenant has been broken, there is nothing to worry about', Ankiseth replied, while all the gods above decided to carefully watch the moves of the embodiment of chaos and the master of manipulation working together, at the least signal of a violation to the covenant, they will act... not that it'll make any difference

________

Tsukune suddenly stopped (inadvertently making Ankiseth almost trip over Mocken) looking at a beautiful pink-haired girl shaking a small black-haired girl for dear life

"Tsukune isn't my lover!!!", Screamed the pink haired girl

"I said it so the flirting would stop!", the black haired small girl defended, tears on her eyes

"And if he heard you say that?!", The pink haired girl shouted again, but got interrupted by a seemingly unaware Tsukune

"Moka-san!", Tsukune ran over calling, A moment later a blue-haired girl run-tackled Tsukune in a huge hug, her breasts pushed tightly against him, before thrusting his head into said breasts and rubbing them on his face

"Ah to be with you again! I love you!", new girl shouted, without any shame on her antics

"Who's that girl with the amazing breasts?", asked a random student

"Kurono Kurumu, she's Tsukune's worshiper", Replied the short girl from earlier, suddenly, Kurumu was stabbed with a kunai made of ice from the woods

"Let go Kurumu, I wont let you get close to Tsukune....... It's been so long Tsukune", The voice belonged to a pale-blue haiired girl with a lolypop in her mouth.

"Oh! when did you get here Mizore-chan", Asked Tsukune, while sweat dropping at the show of insane affection he was getting... again

"Who is it this time, that girls cute to?", asked another random student, not able to take his eyes from the new girl's short skirt

"Shirayuki Mizore, she's Tsukune's stalker", Replied the short girl again

"How dare you hinder my reunion with Tsukune?!" as Kurumu says this her fingers were morphing into claws

"I'll show you boob-woman, and everyone else, the bond between me and Tsukune" meanwhile Mizore's hands grew claws of ice

"That's enough!", Ankiseth said, stepping forth, Just before Kurumu and Mizore started their fight, causing everyone to look at him and ask

"who are you?!"

"Mona, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari meet Ankiseth and Mocken, the new transfer students.", Tsukune, eager to stop the fight introduced everyone, After introductions had been made everyone finally walked to class, with Ankiseth and Mocken smiling like predators walking among their unaware prey.

* * *

Inside classroom 2-1 an overly peppy teacher with cat ears was making the welcome to the students

"Its been such a long time everyone. For those who don't know my name is Nekonome Shizuka your homeroom teacher. When the school officially opens tomorrow, you'll all be second years, so welcome back. As you know humans are trying to control the world. that is, we are allowing the humans to coexist with our beautiful selves.", Nekonome-sensei explained, with a face with a mixed seriousness, and cheshire smile

'beautiful, really?' Ankiseth remarked to Mocken

'Beauty is relative Ankiseth, now shut up I'm listening', Mocken replied

'why?, you already know what she is going to say', Ankiseth said back, using his annoying tone, even through the mental link

'cause I want to...', Moken deadpanned, her eye twitching

'fine be that way', Ankiseth finished, much to the relief of Mocken, who listened to the rest of Nekonome-sensei speech

"the foundation of coexisting with humans is: to disgues ourseles!, everyone at the academy can take human shape, so please live your daily live in them", Nekonome continued her speech, although that didn't stop Ankiseth from adding thoughts to it

'well she surely sucks at disguises, I mean look you can see her ears still on the top of her head... although many Otakus will love to...

'SHUT UP!!!', Mocken mentally screamed, not wanting to hear any further

"Now i would like to introduce our two new transfer students; please stand up and introduce your selves", Nekonome-sensei said, while pinting the Ankiseth and Mocken, who quickly stood up

"Hello I'm Ankiseth Kodai", Ankiseth introduced himself, while bowing

"and I'm Mocken Kodai nice to meet you!", Mocken cheerfully said, her smile was very cute

"Oh so your siblings, how nice!", Nekonome stated, for she found it cute

"no we are not, we are married", Mocken said all of a sudden, freezing the scene in total shock

"WWWHHHAAAAAATTTTT?!" could be heard throughout the whole campus, everyone had a shocked expression on their faces... including Ankiseth. Mocken collapsed onto the ground laughing so hard she almost fainted

"that was so worth it", Mocken finally said, while cleaning the tears of laugh on her face

When class was dismissed students began to wander off to look around the newly constructed school, however Mocken and Ankisethwere asking questions about the classes to Mizore, Kurumu, and Tsukune, while Yukari and Moka were off looking at the school, said girls will forever regret not being at the side of their friends, for Ankiseth and Mocken were already digging their way into Tsukune's mind

After a few minutes Yukari came and called Tsukune over, saying she had to show him something. Looking out the window Ankiseth noticed Tsukunegoing into the small wooded area nearby, without anyone noticing Mocken and Ankiseth jumped out the window and quietly followed him into the woods stopping downwind of Moka

"Tsukune, over here!", Moka called out, earning the attention of the poor human

"Moka-san, oh I see, you wanted to talk to me so you sent Yukari to come and get me, that's great, I wanted to speak to you to", Tsukune replied to the vampiress

'Mocken, do you smell that, what is it?', Ankiseth asked, with a knowing smile

(whistle softly) 'that's a pretty powerful inhibition-lowering aphrodisiac!', Mocken replied, her face reflected anticipation

'what is a freaking aphrodisiac doing on her?... was it your doing?', Ankiseth asked, grinning quite diabolically

'Hmm, no but this is interesting, lets see what happens!', Mocken replied, while licking her lips

"Tsukune, kiss me", Moka asked with an adorable light blush gracing her cheeks

"ki-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehWhat?! what's this about?!, so suddenly... I mean... it's unexpected... and I really don't understand.....", Tsukune stammered, his face in utter shock

"uh.. um... I... somehow feel kinda strange, ah... but not a kiss on the lips, a kiss like that is not ok.", Mokastammered too, as she shook her hands

'Ah geez! what a bunch of wusses!, that's pathetic, and even with that aphrodisiac they are still like this! man their so pure...', Ankiseth thought with disdain, yet his smile was still plastered in place, testament of his never ending knowledge on the future

'tell me about it!, I bet if i put this on your son Naruto I could get you grand babies in 9 months hehe', Mocken added on the mental link, while trying to suppress a giggle

'You wouldn't dare', Ankiseth thought back

(sticks tongue out) 'boring', Mocken shot back, while returning her attention to the human and the vampiress

"what?, umm... how bought a kiss on the hand? if that's the case it's well within range, right?", Tsukune asked seriously embarrassed.

"No, not on the hand ether, here", Moka said while lifting her skirt lightly

"WWHHAAAAT?!", Tsukune voiced the thoughts of the two deities

'I take it back, maybe they aren't such wusses', Ankiseth said, grinning like a maniac

"Wait, you are really weird Moka, what on earth is going on?", Tsukune asked, really worried

"It's ok, hurry up, there is no need to be embarrassed", Moka replied, as she pushed him almost under her skirt "did you know, if you kiss the legs of a woman, its like an eternal vow that you will belong to her... Kurumu and Mizore, don't do this with them.... this way you only belong to me", Moka added

'I take it back, they are wusses...', Ankiseth thought, while sweat dropping

'I'll say: it's really irritating', Mocken added, while eye-twitching, this was getting annoying, and she wanted fun

"Do it Tsukune", Moka commanded and Tsukune leaned in, and gently blew on her leg, as he did so, Moka let outa soft moan. As he was about to kiss her leg the ground suddenly erupted with vines coming out and wrapping around Moka.

"don't think you can escape, it's witch craft!, succubus special technique one", Call Kurumu, flying over head with her leathery wings and tail reviled

'I thought sucubusses can only do illusions, Mocken, why would she call that pitiful illusion witchcraft?', Ankiseth asked while rising an eyebrow

'cause she's dumb', Mocken deadpanned

Kurumu grabbed Tsukune and took him to a tree

"geez! I thought this would happen, so I followed you, what were you doing? I told you that that woman was like that!, but despite that, when Moka showed her true colors you dismissed it... next time when she acts weird, come and get me or I'll completely crush you!" as she said this Kurumu lifted her shirt and put Tsukune's hand on her breast.

'Isn't she the same?', Ankiseth asked while sweat dropping, again

"it's really soft, isn't it? I love the way you rub it, it feels so good. Tsukune become mine just"

[smash] the tree they were standing on broke as Moka smashed it with a headstone

"you can't trick me!, something like that just lack substance!"Mocka yelled

"wah!", Kurumu screamed as the tree dissapeared from under her

[thunk] part of the tree landed on Kurumu's head while Tsukune was caught by Moka

"that was dangerous Tsukune", Moka said

"Whoo! so the true nature of your ancestral race is finally showing its self, Akashiya Moka" a voice called out while ice crawled up Moka's leg, freezing her in place.

"manipulating and freezing the water underground is one of the powers of a snow-women, the ice cant be broken easily. I wont let anyone take Tsukune. Geez for Moka to go so far as to awaken, we cant be so care free any more. Tsukune, lets go make a baby!", Mizore happily said

'well, one of them is straight forward, at least', Ankiseth thought, while holding his chin, as if thinking in something, probably very evil

'I'll say, that's really blunt', Mocken replied, nearly giggling

"the point is, its certain we'll have a good life. we could also say the kid is the clamp" Mizore stated as she dragged Tsukune off to do perverse things to him.

"Mizore please wait", Tsukune begged, clearly afraid of the events to come

"don't worry it will be my first time as well", Mizore reassured

"that's not what I meant", Tsukune muttered, despair taking the best of him

"wa-wait!" Moka stammered

"it's useless while the ice is there your power is sealed", Mizore stated

[thunk] the grave stone that Moka was frozen into went flying and smashed itself onto Mizore's face.

"there now that the nuisance is gone...." Moka grabbed Tsukune, and dragged him off to another section of the graveyard, Mocken and Ankiseth trailing behind unseen.

-------------

Moka pulled Tsukune over her as she sat down and started to make her move again

"Tsukune... over the break... I realized how badly i wanted to be with you... when I wasn't with you, I felt horrible loneliness and agony, the whole time i just wanted to be with you, Tsukune", Moka said, as she started crying

"Moka, me too... now nobody is in our way, this time for sure" Tsukune said leaning in

[crunch] the rosary around Moka's neck slammed into Tsukune's face and stared going wild

'I didn't know crosses did that, did you?', Ankiseth asked, this time he was puzzled

'I had no idea', Mocken replied

Tsukune grabbed it and tried to stop it from moving but accidentally pulled it off. in a bright flash and a rush of power Moka was replaced with a silver haired version of her self who looked extremely annoyed.

'now that's a vampire', Ankiseth Thought, smiling at the prospect of bloodshed

'Great, I hate vampires', Mocken thought, very annoyed

'hmm... why?', Ankiseth asked, his trademark grin on place

'they drink my blood they burn from the inside out just like if they drink yours, after all their bodies aren't designed to take in that much energy in blood at one time', Mocken replied

Because Mocken and Ankiseth were talking they missed what inner Moka said, they did however hear

"Know your place!!!"

as inner Moka kicked Tsukune into the sky.

"Aphrodisiac, Yukari had you drink an aphrodisiac, so that's why Moka's actions were so pushy", Tsukune said, after he landed from his trek to the clouds

"precisely, its all the aphrodisiacs fault!", Inner Moka Replied

'but there had to have been those desires there already', Ankiseth reasoned

'someones in denial', Mocken snickered

"however my supreme pride as a vampire will not allow a lowly human like you to get near me", Inner Moka stated

'always were arrogant pricks', Ankiseth thought with disgust

'tell me about it!', Mocken replied

"b-b-bu-ut the surface Moka said...", Tsukune stammered

"Tsukune, watch what you say, i have split personalities, my power is sealed so my heart is different than hers, however i have no choice but to use this body, therefore if you touch outer Moka, it's the same as touching me. And that would be too rude for me to accept, don't you think?", Inner Moka Explained, and Tsukune looked like he was going to cry.

"From now on, the two personalities have nothing to do with each other, so your not allowed to touch this body. If you want Akasha Moka you'll have no choice but to seduce me. Naturally I'm impossible for you to capture", Inner Moka stated in pride, yet this earned a glint of pure evilness on the faces of the deities, she will regret her words, for that was a challenge

"good job inner Moka", Kurumu called from where she and Mizore came up unnoticed.

'he just got screwed', Ankiseth mocked

'we should feel bad for him', Mocken said

'i don't, how bout you?', Ankiseth asked with his evil grin

'not at all', Mocken replied, returning the evil glint full force

When the rosary was put back in place and the aphrodisiac wore off it was revealed Moka had no memory of the experience.

--------------

That night in the dorm room that Mocken and Ankiseth shared he was voicing his displeasure.

"why are we sharing a room?", Ankiseth asked with dread, he seriously disliked small places

"probably because i said we were married", Mocken mocked

"i freakin hate you", Ankiseth playfully said

"see you in the morning.... honey", Mocken said while giggling madly

"why did you tell them we are married?", Anliseth asked after a minute of silence

"well i wanted to see their faces, anyway technically it's true, though only a formality so you could adopt Naruto, speaking of wich when do I get to meet him, hmmmmmm?", Mocken asked, she really wanted to meet the blond child that made Ankiseth to go out of his way, and made him act

"hmph, I only did that cause it was required, and you were the only one who would do it, still your right you should probably meet him, if only so you can say hi", Ankiseth replied, it was enough for the blond to meet him, Mocken was not required for his... education

"hey! it's your fault, anyway it's not like it was a big deal, it's kinda nice now no one hits on me anymore", Mocken suddenly said with a serious expression

"people hit on you?", Ankiseth asked in a mocking tone

"of course! power is a great motivator", Mocken replied

"indeed... goodnight Mocken", Ankiseth conceded, while fading to another realm, where he was... needed

"night", Mocken replied, while slipping into the bed, creating a copy of Ankiseth to keep her company, deity or not, she really enjoyed sleeping and eating, she just couldn't understand why Ankiseth decided to never sleep, or stay put... the covenant demanded him to be inactive after all, a well


	2. Chapter 2

"why did we skip fist and second period, Mocken?", Ankiseth asked with a small smile.

"cause i don't care about math and history, but we are going on 'special training' for 3 and 4", Mocken replied, enjoying the litle and needless explanations

"and did you have anything to do with this?", Ankiseth asked again, his smile growing

"Who? me?", Mocken asked with an innocent smile

"hey Tsukune! ready for the trip?", Mocken called, getting away with the answer

_

Soon enough the class stopped in a clearing in front of a huge forest, and Nekonome-sensei called out to the class

"gather around! ok, well then, this is the special training, let's begin the fruit hunt", Nekonome-sensei stated, getting some stares

"what?, a fruit hunt?, why are you going on a fruit hunt?", A random student asked

"Cause its in season", Nekonome-sensei replied

"thats the only reason?", Ankiseth asked, while mimicking the voice of the random student from before, just for the fun of it

"well the strawberries and grapes are in season; because of that, things like birds have come to eat, things like carnivorous plants are preying on them. we, above all, deserve some of natures bounty. Particularly, a catch like this; the monster dorian" as Nekonome-ensei she said this, she threw a fruit that was covered in short brown spikes as well as several mouths with long tongues.

"incredibly, few of these precious fruit harvested, since it's so difficult. Just smelling the sweet scent of the flesh is making my stomach weaken, it's so delicious" as Nekonome-sensei said this, she chopped the fruit in half, reviling the blood soaked inner flesh.

'that is a disturbing plant, i mean it looks like raw meat!', Mocken mentally complained

'I wonder if it tastes like it too', Ankiseth added, and Mocken cursed his fascination with bloodshed

while Mocken and Ankiseth were talking, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari were setting up a contest to see who could find a monster dorian. Tsukune of course tried to get everyone get along

"wait a minute!, why don't we all work together? we should agree to pool our power together. we need to think about safety first", Tsukune proposed

"no, if we work together it wouldn't be a contest any more", Kurumo quickly shot down his idea

'she has a point', Mocken conceded

'They will regret this', Ankiseth added

"But in fruit hunts you usually work together to get the most fruits possible, like those grapes, they look good, why don't we pick them?", Tsukune asked, in hopes of making things more enjoyable

"cause we want to eat dorians", Moka and Kurumu replied at the same time, while Mizore was still trying to decide who to side with

"well we don't know where they are?", Tsukune said, and this made Mizore to side with him

"He is right", Mizore conceded, but didn't say anything else

'hey, Ankiseth, bring a dorian over here', Mocken asked, her smile was mischievous

'Ok, but I won't be responsible for any mishap', Ankiseth replied, and in a brief flash of light, that went mostly unnoticed, a dorian fell to the ground behind Tsukune.

"so how are we going to find them." Tsukune finished

"like that one?" Mocken motioned behind Tsukune, to the where the dorian was walking on its 'tongues'

As quick as a flash, Moka grabbed the dorian and raised it over her head in triumph

"whoo-hoo, i got the dorian.", Moka nearly danced in joy, and just then the dorian's tentacles extended and started to grope Moka underneath her clothes, till she dropped it.

'ehh... did she just get molested by a fruit?', Mocken asked in disbelief, for that wasn't supposed to happen

'I think she did', Ankisth replied, while snickering like a madman

While everyone was recovering from shock Kurumu took off in pursuit of the dorian.

Soon enough Kurumu came to the clearing where the dorian stopped; with Mocken and Ankiseth stealthily following behind, still laughing quietly. Just as she grabbed the monstrous fruit and turned, raising it above her head in triumph; the others ran into the clearing with Yukari yelling "Watch out for…" Before she could finish her warning a giant plant monster that looked like an enormous mouth with tentacles burst from the ground and would have swallowed Kurumu if Moka hadn't rushed and pushed her out of the way, unfortunately being swallowed herself.

Up in a tree on the edge of the clearing where Mocken and Ankiseth were sitting unnoticed, Mocken blinked and turned to Ankiseth (who just looked amused)

"Wow, she really has bad luck with plants, doesn't she.", Mocken remarked, amused by the show of lately stupidity

"I'll say; first she gets molested by a plant, now she's been eaten by one what's next, she'll get one as a pet or something?", Ankisth replied, angels and demons pitied the poor vampire...

As they were saying this everyone in the clearing was panicking for a moment before Kurumu composed herself, reveling her true forms claws, prompting Mizore and Yukari to get themselves prepared to fight the monster dorian's guardian. As Mizore and Kurumu used their claws and Yukari using her cards to slice through the flailing tentacles; Tsukune dashed through the opening that they made and jumped into the plants maw, to everyone's surprise.

"Is he a moron?" Ankiseth remarked casually.

"Maybe not", Mocken replied after a short moment, as a huge amount of youki flooded the clearing.

The words "Know your place" were heard as the main body of the monster promptly split open and exploded, sending plant juice all over Kurumu and Yukari (Mizore simply froze it before it hit her), revealing Inner Moka with her foot in the air; holding Tsukune, who was tightly gripping the rosary, bridal style.

"Wow look at all the dorians that we found", Yukari shouted, making the stress fade away

When the dorians were divided one per person and everyone separated out to eat them Mocken and Ankiseth tried to convince Tsukune not to eat his dorian.

"Ummm, Tsukune that's probably not something you should eat.", Mocken warned

"Yeah, it's not really made for people like you to eat.", Ankiseth added, but licked his lips afterward, giving a wrong impression, and Kurumu of course interrupted

"ha!, you just don't want him to eat it so you guys can have it", Kurumu stated, and pushed the dorian to Tsukune's mouth, so, when Tsukune took a bite and promptly collapsed foaming at the mouth, they just shook their heads and said in chorus

"told ya so."

{In their room}

"I'll be back later!", Mocken cheerfully stated

"Hmm, where are you going Mocken?", Ankiseth asked with faked interest

"Not far, don't worry", Mocken replied while stucking her tongue out, with that she walked into the shadows, her clothes seamlessly fusing with them, and disappeared. Ankiseth just shrugged and vanished himself.

{Unknown location}

Three figures where in a cave somewhere discussing something when a small figure walked in surprising the three.

"hey what the hell!" was shouted as two of the figures ran toward the new person, who simply threw one hand out, hurling a lightning bolt through one of the incoming people. The other was almost to her when she simply turned and repeated the earlier action. Then she began walking towards the final person who backed into a wall spouting gibberish in fear, the last thing he saw was an evil smile before a hand went through his head coating the wall in blood.

"Hmm, I'm going to need Ankiseth's help with this, ah well I'll do it tomorrow" the figure said, and then disappeared and all was silent.

Yes Ive finally finished my move so I'll be updating again

Also thanks to Kaos and Manus for betaing this chapter, so dont forget to reed his stories


End file.
